Before Logan, There was Dean
by LexieCoop
Summary: Why did Dean break up with Rory at her grandparents house?


Dean sat in his truck, on the side of the highway out of town in the direction of Harford. He was slouched over the steering wheel, his eyes closed, he willed himself to take deep breaths and to not completely break down and freak out like every nerve in his body wanted him to. It was time for him to be a man and step up, and sadly do the right thing. He sighed as he sat back up; he banged the steering wheel as he started up the engine and made his way to the Gilmore mansion. It was going to be hard, hell probably the hardest thing he would ever have to do. She walked up to him as he was by his truck; she looked so breath taking all his words flew out of his brain. His heart swelled, his lungs froze not allowing him air. He was vague, telling her how he didn't belong there anymore, and that was it. He left. He hated himself; he was filled with remorse and disdain. He never wanted to hurt her, but she deserved so much more then he could offer, and now he couldn't offer her anything but more pain than he just caused her. She was strong, she'd get over him.

Almost as much as he hated himself, he hated Lindsey. 99 of their problems we his fault alone, but she defiantly got hers in. the 1 she brought to the table; big enough to bring them closer to equal.

Rory made it home, in a slightly more drunken better state. But as soon as she made it to her room…the memories flooded and consumed her. She cried again. Had she not been drunk she would have managed to calm down enough to go to sleep. She was drunk however, and she just couldn't understand why. She bit her lip as she pulled out her phone, it was nearly 2 am. She pushed his speed dial number. After 3 rings a groggy voice answered; it was Dean, or as much of him it took to answer the phone. At his voiced she sobbed. She could hear him sit up and his voice came over etched with concern.

"Rory?"

"…D-Dean, I…just…n-need to know why. Why am I not good enough for you? Why don't you want me?" sobs racked through her body.

Dean felt the water welling up in his own eyes, "Rory, stop that. You're more than good enough, you're too good. I love you. I do want to be with you," he sighed, as he ran his hand threw his hair and gazed over to the other side of the bed. Lindsey was soundly asleep,

"I am just not enough for you Rory, you deserve so much more than what I can offer you now." only sniffles were heard on the other end. He looked at the clock.

"I came to tell you everything tonight, but I was a coward and left you with barely any explanation. Meet me at the Gazebo, you need to know." After a few seconds passed he heard a muffled okay.

It was colder, far colder than he expected. He arrived at the gazebo before her, and sat down. He was wringing his hands together and stopped when he felt the metal band. He looked down at it, twisting it around on his finger. Staring at it, as the gold glimmered faintly in the moon light, He was go caught up he didn't notice Rory until she sat before him. She looked so sad; it broke his heart even more. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't look at him, it hurt but he knew she was trying to stay as strong as she could.

"Lindsey came to talk to me today." Rory's eyes shot up, while he looked at the ground.

"She's pregnant; she said that she'd stopped taking the birth control awhile before we happened. We weren't planning on have kids, I swear. I mean this was just like…. God and then she said the reasoning was that I'd be happy once it happened and forgive her, if it hadn't have been for you."

They we quite for a few minuets, contemplating and formulating thoughts, trying to string together coherent sentences, Rory was the first to fill the cold silent night air. "Okay."

"Okay?" Dean questioned her.

"Yeah…I mean I hate this but I respect it. You're doing the right thing. Being there for the baby, even though she trapped you, you're stepping up." Tears escaped her eyes; she looked over at him with a sad, diminished smile; almost to say everything would be alright.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly o the cheek, and spoke a soft murmur into his ear.

"I love you, but you have to do this."

She stood up quickly and ran away from the gazebo; well as much as a Gilmore girl can be expected.

"I love you too, Lorelai Gilmore" Dean whispered to the cold silence.


End file.
